Invasion part 2:
by Fantasyficcer
Summary: This is the Smackdown after the RAW, I wrote up. Raw will be coning soon. Fuller plans are being made for King Of The Ring, I think you will like them. (:


Invasion: Part 2:

by fantasyficcer:

**Disclaimer: **

I own this...**NOT! **

**SMACKDOWN Opening, segment 1: **

"An eager crowd fills the Tacoma Dome, in Tacoma Washington, I'm Micheal Cole, along side Paul Hayman! This is going to be an epic night on Smackdown! The Boss is in the ring!"

"Don't tell me he's in the ring, I can SEE, that he's in the damn ring, Cole!" Paul snapped.

"Uh...uh...well, never the less, we're in the Cow Palace tonight. Last Monday, we didnt' get to see Chris and, Chris face the A.P.A but, tonight...we will."

"and, that will be for the tag belts, right here, tonight!"

"Right, Paul. Tonight, we will also get down to the bottom of what happened on Raw." Paul snickered at that. "What?"

"Shshs, the boss, as you call him, is speaking. Shhut up already." Cole sighs into his mic.

Vince stood in the ring in a navy blue three piece suit, complete with black dress shoes and, a neon pink nad navy striped neck tie. "We won't talk about hwhat happened on Monday night, much less what my Son, Shane, thinks...THINKS...he's up to. However, what I am out her to discuss, setting aside the fact that I am no longer divorcing my wife, is this. EHEM! Whomever, yes that's correct, WHOMEVer, wins this year's King Of The Ring tourniment will recieve a title match against the winner of the Undertaker and, Stone Cold Steve Austin. That match will happened at King Of Thr ring. It will be a two out of three falls match. But not no. Not just any type of two out of three falls match. This two out three falls match will contested inside of Hell In A Cell. Now, as for the main event for Monday, instead of having Austin in that title match, we will have a tag team, fatal four way, tables match for the tag team titles. The Dudley Boyz vs, The Brothers Of Destruction, vs, Chris Benoit nad, christ jericho and, the final team will be-" Music...

"Cut the music," Shane McMahon shouts, striding to the ring in wind pants and, a over sized black T-shirt, "No. Benoit's injured, you know that, what are ya doing? No. Ya know what, Dad, I challenge you to a war. A wrestling promotion war. I will claim Smackdown and you cna have Raw. Smackdown will be W.C.W nad, Raw will be W.W.F. Unless, that is, your grapefruits are all shriveled up?" Shane gets into the ring. He approahces his Father, face to face. "come on, Dad! Lets go to war! Or, are ya just too scared-"

Vince stepped forward, until he was nose to nose with Shane and screamed in rage, ""AFTER WRESTLE MANIA, YOU STILL WANNA TEST ME! TELL ME WHAT YOU HAVE IN MIND AND, I'LL SHOW YOU HOW WHO'S THE BETTER BUSINESS MAN, PAL!" Shane smirked. Vince stepped backward a step or three, still purple in the face. More music played.

"Oh my word!" Paul yelled at ring side in mocking innocence.

"Uh...what is this, Pill!" Micheal Cole said flatly. "Uh...Paul!"

"Well, I think it might be E.C.W!" Paul went up to join Shane and, Vince in the ring. Getting in the ring, Paul was joined by the Dudleys, Tajiri, Tommy Dreamer and, Rob Van Dam.

"What is this, Paul!" Vince snarled.

"Oh, I didn't mention, E.C.W's getting a shot in Smackdown also. So, Paul, tell us the matches that will happen tonight. Main event's mine though. tonight. But, please, go ahead."

"Well, I had an idea. I good, I will add...at least I think it's a good idea. Nay, a great idea."

"GET ON WITH!" Vince screamed in Paul's face. Paul adopted a face like he'd just smelled a fart from a twenty years old long rotting dead man and, went on. "For the King Of the Ring, I think that we should have a healthy competition. For all King Of The Ring Qualifying matches, we should have triple threat matches. One guy from each company. E.C.W, W.W.E and, W, C.W. Think of it, one man advances and, it's interesting competition. Plus, we don't have any byes brought on by or, count outs, or any of that nonsensical bilge Because, all triple threats are no holds barred. Everybody knows that." The crowd popped for this nad, Cole began to gasp orgasmicly for joy into the mic on commentary.

"Fine by me. Vince, what do you think?" shane asked agreeibly.

"We're gonna kick your ASS!" Vince shrieked into the face of Shane, who nodded passively.

"Paul, who do you have in mind to put in your share of the triple threats?" Shane asked.

"Oh, I'll leave that up to the sense of mystery anjd, go back to what I do better than anybody now. I'll go help Cole with the play by play. Your defeat will become abundantly clear."

"Help me with commentary, peh." Cole muttered at the commentary desk, while Paul walked his light gray suited self back to his commentary position. The E.X.W superstars left the ring, as did Vince. Out of nothing, Kurt Angle Angle slammed Shane then, left the ring. "What do you mean you have to help me with commentary, Paul," Cole raged.

"At least I'M not out here calling head locks super kicks or, calling myself Pill either, Cole. Anyway, this is going to be a most interesting evening indeed here on Smackdown."

**ADDS: **

Bacon Chitos, hemorrhoid cream, 1-900 number, rash remover, condoms, endangered snow leopard wild life preserve, movie trailer for A Space Odyssey, Burger King, D&D N.F.L!

**Segment 2: Regal's Offic: **

William Regal is sitting behind his desk, his office is, again, dressed up as as if it were a Victorian era Prime Minister's office. Regal is dressed in his usual suit, this week, it's a dark brown, with a maroon nad, brown striped neck tie and, he is also wearing a most aggrieved expression. He stands up as Vince enters his office. "Oh, yes, Mr. McMahon, Sir."

"You saw what happened."

"Oh, yes I did, Sir, I did indeed." regal nods.

"Oh, I've already sent out just the man, sir, yes."

"Who?" vines asks.

"I'd rather send the cameras out of here before I say, Sir." Vince shoves the camera guy out of hte room. Things to black, after a very shake shot of the contrite hallway.

**Segment 3: Match 1: King Of The Ring Qualifier. Tazz vs, Big Show vs, Finlay: **

Big show owns about five minutes of this match, until he winds himself nad, Tazz and Finlay work as one to take big Show out with twenty chair shot combined. Mostly beneath the belt. big Show falls t through a table next to the ring, set up by Tazz. Finlay counters the tazz-mission into a side suplex nad, hit Tazz with his club. Finlay qualified.

"Damn it! W.C.W! We'll se about that later!" Paul yelled as Finlay gloated in the ring.

**ADDS: **

Tampons Olive Garden, diarrhea, Jewelry, Viagra, win a trip to the emerald isle if you cllect one million box tops, Fox news plugs the next sport coverage, Drunk driving P.S.A. pampers.

**Segment 4: Match 2: Hardcore Holly vs, R.V.D, vs, Billy Kidmann, King Of The Ring Qualifier: **

Unlike previous fifteen minute match, this twenty minute match is far faster. for a solid minute minute, Kidman and, R.V.D stood face to face in the ring, exchanging stiff kicks, after they double super kicked Holly through a steel chair. Holly came back into the ring and, Kidman ducked a chair shot, tires for R.V.D and, gets a Van Daminator for his trouble, Holly begins to bleed. Van Dam and,Kidmann exchange more kids, chops and, firsts, as Cole screams like a woman being lit on fire in the gets hit again, this time with a drop kick through a trash he tried to bring int the ring...Crash Holly tries to interfere and, gets a Dudly dog from Spike Dudley for his trouble. Van Dam springboard moonslats Hardcore Holly through a table. Kidman misses the shooting star press and, Van Dam hits a rolling thunder. He also manages t hit the five star on both Holly and, Kidmann. Spike comes in nad breaks up the count. Van Dam kicks him in the face. Van Dam D. , Kidmann onto a trash can lid, hits a five star, and he qualified. All three are bleeding.

A quick shot of Shane jumping up nad down, still celibrating his W.C.W victory and, Vince giving a sour look to the camera, while Regal looks very uncomfy, split screen shot.

**ADDS**

Buffy The Vampire Slayer episode trailer, starving children kids in other countries, Movie Trailer for a Harrison Ford movie called, Justice On Jupiter, endangered pandas, Doughnuts.

**Segment 5: Edge vs, D.D.P, vs, Tajiri: King Of The Ring Qualifier: **

This twenty five minute match sees a great finish when Edge spears D.D.P through a table, set up by him in the corner. Tajiri had already used his mist on D.D.P so all Edge had to do was preform his EDGE-O-MATIC, onto the floor and, roll Tajiri back into the ring. Edge wins just as D.D.P, tried to crawl over and make the save. Christina celibates wildly.

**Segment 6: Vince's Office: **

"Great job, Edge!" Vinces screams, pointing at the tv in his office. Austin walks into his office. "Steve come in, we'll watch Edge win again!"

"I don't wanna talk about that, Vince. I wanna talk about the fact that I got my ass kicked in a No Holds Barred match with the Undertaker, barely one and, now, I have to get my ass kicked again in a hell in a cell match? Two out three falls? Why!" Debora looks uncomfortable in the background. So does Vince. "What the hell, vicne!" He demanded savagely.

"Look, it wasn't me. that was Linda last week on Smackdown. I couldn't do anything against that. At least you don't have to face both of the Chrises at one time. You can finish you business with Taker, huh? What? You can't beat em Come on, Steve, I believe in you. Don't you believe in yourself?" Austin looked slightly mulfied, though still angry.

"Yeah, I can beat em alright. At least, you'd better hope I can! Come on, Debra!" He slammed the door behind him. .

**Segment 6: Booker T vs, Tommy Dreamer vs, Kurt Angel. **

This ten minute match sees Angle get hit with a chair on the ramp way by Booker T Booker T takes out Tommy Dreamer with a scissors kick, Angle wins with the ankle lock. Qualifying.

**ADDS: **

Popcorn, video game trailer for L.O.T.R's, War Of The Shadow, Billy Maze, Gas Ex, Ex Lax, Hemorrhoids, Football, Don't drink and drive P.S.A, Albert's Hot Dogs, Bible delivery.

**Segment 8: Main Event: Brothers Of Destruction and, the two Chrises vs, Dudleys and, A.P.A: Tables match elimination: **

**Segment 7: Backstage: **

Shane is hyping up the W.C.W and, E.C.W boys in the backstage area, along with Paul Hayman. Shane tells them to step it up on Monday and, hints at bigger names coming into play on Monday. In another park of the backstage area, Mike is hiding with the Harcore title. Hoping nobody notices him. But, Albert finds him and, wins it for the W.W.E camp.

After a thirty four minute war, Austin costs Brothers Of Destruction the match by low blowing Undertaker nad, double suplexing him, with D Von Dudly, through a table off the stage.

Out o nothing, Kevin Nash power bombs Austin off of the stage, on top of Undertaker...fade to black.

**END OF SHOW: **


End file.
